Floran
Floran is a 20 year old girl who loves to garden, grow plants, read books, and talk with people. She is a soft spoken character who gives the main group information on the Earth Crystal and gives them a place to stay over night. History Born and raised as a young girl and farmer in Hallen, Floran lived a relatively simple and happy life with her middle-class family that gave out food to their neighbours making a good income. Her family always feared of the radioactive waste within their town but knew that their produce was safe. After people began getting sick her family worried for their safety. They continued their jobs until people began getting sick and deforming. After waking up to grumbling sounds she had seen that her siblings , parents and many of her neighbours were sick and getting lumps and bumps on their skin.Her mother told her she must leave and get away from their sickness-She fled to Kaizone with only her books. When reaching Kaizone she needed to make a living, so she set up her own florist shop and fruit and vegetable store. She encounters the main group and offers them a shelter for the night and shares her information with them, becoming a key part to their journey and good friend Appearance Floran is a short female standing at 5'0" , her frame is that of a some-what of a smaller build like most of the females, and is considered skinny. She has dark olive green eyes that fade to yellow. Her eyes are never fully open, but more relaxed. She has black shiny pixie cut hair that has a single blonde streak on the left side. Clothing She wears mostly green styled clothing, but mainly wears a white tank-top, cargo green shorts that are complimented by a green bandana around her neck, that of a lighter cargo green. She wears dark green boots too. She wears a rose clip in her hair that beside her blonde streak and brown round glasses. Personality Floran is a very extrovert, kind, soft spoken girl. She loves making friends and being helpful as seen when she is with her customers. She is usually jolly and kind, and not afraid to give those who are poor or do not have sufficient amounts of money to her food, discounts or free food. She enjoys gardening or taking long walks in nature. When with friends she is considered energetic and fun loving. She is very soft spoken and hates to yell. She is also somewhat of a coward and pacifist and prefers to talk things out rather than fight. Traits And Abilities Floran is a very kind person and dislikes to fight, normally talking it out or running away in fear. She is one of the most coward-like characters, but a good thing is that she is one of the best for negotiation and calm reasoning. Other than that Floran is good at running, and climbing, especially trees and rock like areas. She is known for cooking meals on the go for her friends and is known for being more like a home mom in terms of how she acts and works. Quotes * "Flowers are our friends~" * "No...I don't like fighting" * "Fruit and Vegatables are good for you though!!!!" * "My family...most likely..dead.." * "I live by myself...and with my tree-friends...wait that sounds sad." Trivia * She is one of the smallest characters but not the smallest * Her hair is some-what inspired by Suzy from Game Grumps * The creator of the page planned on giving her a pixie cut due to liking the style * Floran is a name loosely based off of a race in a game and Flora * Her clothing was chosen by a friend of the creator, loosely based off of her own gardening clothes Category:Characters Category:Balanced Angel